1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight for an LCD (liquid crystal display) monitor, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus and method of displaying a backlight consumption time for an LCD monitor wherein the backlight consumption time is displayed on screen.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional LCD monitor has so far provided no particular composition and method for visually displaying its backlight consumption time. Assuming that an average longevity of LCD monitor backlight is around 50,000 hours, an average longevity of the backlight is understood to range from 10,000.about.25,000.
Theoretically, two to five times should a user replace the backlight in use for an LCD monitor.
Since the conventional LCD monitor is not provided with a device which informs a user of the backlight longevity of an LCD monitor, especially when the backlight is almost used up, there is strongly required such a device for a prior recognition of the backlight longevity.